vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enigma
Summary Nothing is known of Enigma’s background. There are only stories and legends, most of them apocryphal, passed down through the ages. In truth, Enigma is a mystery for whom the only true biography is description: he is a universal force, a consumer of worlds. He is a being of the void, at times corporeal, other times ethereal. A beast between the planes. There are stories that say he was once a great alchemist who tried to unlock the secrets of the universe and was cursed for his arrogance. Other legends tell that he is an ancient being of strange gravity, the abyss personified—a twisted voice from out the original darkness, before the first light in the universe. And there are older legends that say he is the first collapsed star, a black hole grown complicated and sentient—his motivations unknowable, his power inexorable, a force of destruction unleashed upon existence itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely higher Name: Enigma Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Fundamental of Gravity, Manifestation of the Void and Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Portal Creation (Basic abilities), Gravity Manipulation (via Malefice), Transmutation, Corruption (Type 2) and Summoning (via Demonic Conversion. Fundamentals can draw aspects of themselves from other dimensions. Eidolons have Duplication), Darkness Manipulation and BFR (via Midnight Pulse), Black Hole Creation and Active Ability Nullification (via Black Hole), Preparation (Created dozens of journals to trick alchemists into summoning Enigma), Disease Manipulation (Made Cedric vomit by whispering in his ear), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, drove Cedric by whispering in his ear), Space-Time Manipulation (via World Chasm Artifact), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between planes of existence), Non-Corporeal (Stated to be an ethereal being), Abstract Existence (Fundamentals are the physical manifestations of fundamental laws of the universe have found sentient expression), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Black Holes (Unaffected by black holes), Power Nullification (Resisted five neutralizing curses that took away his powers) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Io and Keeper of the Light), likely higher Speed: Likely Infinite (The fundamentals existence predate time itself), otherwise Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: Solar System level (Should be comparable to Io and Keeper of the Light), likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, Cross-dimensional travel and summoning Standard Equipment: World Chasm Artifact Intelligence: High (Enigma is extremely cunning and manipulative, and has a vast amount of alchemical knowledge, having created and hidden dozens of false alchemical journals detailing the exact method in which to summon him only for him to overpower his summoner and enslave them, along with stealing any powerful weapons they have created for his own personal use) Weaknesses: Enigma has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Enigma hurls energy blasts at his opponent. *'Malefice:' Focuses Enigma's power on a target, causing it to take damage and become repeatedly stunned for multiple instances. An instance strikes every 2 seconds. *'Demonic Conversion:' Transforms a creep into three fragments of Enigma himself. These eidolons are all under Enigma's control, and repeated successful attacks cause them to multiply. When this happens, the eidolons have their health restored. *'Midnight Pulse:' Steeps an area in dark resonance, damaging enemy units based on their max HP. *'Black Hole:' Summons a vortex that sucks in nearby enemy units. Enemies affected by Black Hole cannot move, attack, or cast spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:The Fundamentals Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Abstract Entities Category:Darkness Users Category:Valve Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Madness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Beings